What Could have been
by ChambersChild93
Summary: this is my idea, as to what could have happened. Its Set after season 1. Robin and Marian. but mainly new characters.    I own no rights to Robin Hood
1. Chapter 1

The sun was pouring in through the castle windows, I had spent the previous night sleeping in the guest chambers at Nottingham castle, and My Mother Marian had planned a party at the manor house to celebrate me becoming an adult. I'm turning 16 today so for the past few days I've been confined to living in the castle under the guardianship of the Sherriff, Mother doesn't trust him but my father Sir Guy of Gisbourn does and that what really counts.

"Annabelle, you have to wake up, your father requests your presence at a meeting in that grand hall" Rosie said she was my nanny and like a second mother, not to say that my real mother doesn't look after me its more for when I was younger it took more than the one set of eyes to keep me out of trouble. That morning I put on a simple light blue dress with my brown hair loosely curled falling just below my shoulder blades. I thanked Rosie as I exited the chambers.

Not much had changed in the castle in 16 years it was still a cold place to be, but since I was born the sheriff has been more loving towards people, well by that I mean he would look after me on occasion when I was younger if my mother was ill and father was away on business, in some times I thought of him as a grandfather and in other ways, I just don't know what to think.

The grand hall was still where we celebrated most occasions, but my mother thought my sixteenth would be best to be celebrated by just close family and invited. Father was waiting for me sitting in his chair next to the sheriffs "throne". As it was courtesy I said hello to my father and to the sheriff before asking what he wanted to talk to me about.

"Your mother has arranged your birthday party and I have arranged your presents" with that my eyes lit up normally I would get two dresses, but presents means father had something more planned for my birthday, he swiftly left the grand hall heading to the courtyard outside, the scaffolding had been permanently in place since before my 6th birthday the sheriff said that it was easier than having to keep re-building it once a month, many people who were hanged were outlaws, but never the one who Father wanted dead the most, Robin Hood.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Ever since I was a baby I've always been protected by my mother, father or one of the many guards in the castle. I had never been allowed to travel through the forest alone, I had been told stories from mother and father about the outlaws who lived there stealing money from people like my father. The outlaw who had been mentioned every time was the notorious Robin Hood, my mother talked about him with such love that on occasion that I never saw between her and my father.

Snapping out of my day dream Father and I were stood in the court yard "Annabelle, that's your present", in front of me was the softest dress I had ever seen the bright red would show off my fair complexion I ran towards the dress which was being held up by one of the maids that I saw on the odd occasion giving her a slight nod of the head I took the dress off her holding it to my small frame and spinning around the courtyard.

Out the corner of my eye I spotted a prisoner being forced across the courtyard. "STOP! Please Father don't kill him"

My father who had been watching my outburst stood in front of my taking the dress out of my hands and passing it to a nearby servant. "Look at me, he has done things that you wouldn't even imagine, he needs to die." He wiped away a stay tear which had fallen from my eyes as he talked

"If he needs to die please wait till after my birthday, I won't be able to enjoy myself knowing that someone has just died, please Father, I won't ask for anything you can take the presents back so long as no one gets killed on my birthday." By now I was sobbing into my hands trying to hide my face. After a while of thinking father told the guard to take the man back down to the dungeon, I walked back up into chamber still tears in my eyes.

After the door closed a smile played across my lips, yes I love my father but sometimes he was oblivious to what was going on, the man who was going to be put to death I had been told was one of Robin Hoods men. I loved the stories my mother would tell me about how Robin and his men would always protect their own.

I had been told that I had to be at the manor within 3 hours and father had given me back the red dress so I could wear that to the party but before I would even consider going to my party I would try to help the prisoner I had already saved from death.

Once I put I put on my dress and put my hair up and off my collar I headed down to the dungeon, the guard was one who always paid attention to me, he use to work in the stables but father got very protective and made him a guard down here so I wouldn't see him, he was cute but I always imagined who I'd end up with to have something more.

"What are you doing down here? It's restricted" he said trying to not look at me.

"so you've forgotten my name, and to think I remember your name, Max, and I got you this present" I handed him a wine bottle filled with sleeping drugs once he started drinking it he would be out cold within an half hour, Giving the prisoner perfect time to escape and not looking like I had anything to do with it. After that Max let me through into the dungeons I looked around until in the far cell I saw a boy not much older than myself, he was the boy I saved this morning I could tell.

Slowly I walked up to the cell max was still behind me so I had to be careful with what I said the boy came closer to the door he was stunning, his hair was darker than mine, his eyes looked coal black in the light from the sky light.

"My name is Annabelle, I wanted to check that you were alright." I smiled sweetly at the man in the cell before turning back to max "please can you go and get me a jacket from my chambers please I never realised how cold it was going to be" just for extra effect I trailed my hand up and down his arm as I spoke with that he left almost sprinting off to my chamber. "Listen in about half hour he will be asleep, I gave him a sleeping potion," I reached up grabbing a pin from my hair it was silver with red flower encrusted at the end, then passed it to the man "use this to unlock the door, most of the guards will be off duty there having a party so you'll be able to escape" I turned around heading away when he grabbed my hand very softly making me turn around to face him again.

His eyes didn't look as black as before they held hope "how will I return this to you?" he waved the hair clip slightly before looking into my eyes.

"Don't. Keep it, sell it do whatever you need you need to do" with that I walked away "remember half hour then go" I left the door just as Max was returning with one of my jackets. I headed off to the courtyard where my horse was waiting to take me home to the manor. All the way to the manor the guards around me wouldn't talk to me so they stayed a few yards behind me. As we got to the manor mother was already in the stables waiting for my arrival. Mother was just as beautiful as she had ever been. She said that the house wasn't ready for my arrival yet so we went for a walk in the close by forest.

We walked for about fifteen minutes without saying anything to one another, we didn't walk too far into the forest but just far enough so that no one would have followed. "What's wrong darling you don't seem happy it's your birthday" Mother said as she pulled me to sit down next to her. I had always been able to tell mother anything, unlike father she knew when I was lying.

"I did something really bad, father will be very disappointed in me" I looked down at my feet before I continued "I just helped one of the prisoners at the castle to escape." Mother was shocked her face was priceless a cross between worry and … pride?

"Annabelle, look at me" I slowly turned my body towards my mother, she surprised me by putting her arms around me and hugging me. Not that she didn't hug me normally but in these situations I half expected to be thrown out. "Who did you save?" her look was serious again.

"There was this man this morning he was going to be put to death but I told father I didn't want anyone being killed on my birthday so I got his execution postponed. Then before I came here I gave the guard a bottle filled with sleeping drugs and I hope you're not mad at me"

"Darling I couldn't be mad at you, but who did you save?"

"I didn't catch his name, but I knew he was one of robin hoods men" my mother hugged me again and slightly whispered something which sounded like "saved me a job" after a few more minutes of sitting in the forest I stood up " we better be getting to the party before they send out a search party" mother stood up telling me to go on ahead, so thats what I did until I hid behind a tree close by and continued to watch my mother after about a minute a man appeared and sat next to mother.

The man was shorter then my father his hair was light brown, almost a sandy blonde colour. His voice was so calming that I made sure I was close enough to hear what they were talking about.

"Your daughters amazing she saved Kyle, like mother like daughter" he said with a smile to my mother

"She's your daughter too, she's like both of us" Mother replied hugging the man next to her. I let out a gasp as she spoke and mother tuned around to look at me. "Annabelle! What did you hear?"

I walked towards my mother and the man, slowly realising who he was, it was Robin Hood. Still shocked " how could you mother, you lied to me!" after that I ran back to the manor trying to make sure my dress didn't get too filthy. I didn't want to go to the party now, after everything all I wanted was to be alone, I ran into the stables hiding behind the door, he walked in. Robin Hood my father.

"Don't talk to me! Leave me alone" I tried to shout but came out as little more a whisper. I was trying so hard to hate this man but I couldn't he hadn't done anything wrong if anything I hated myself for not seeing that something wasn't right between mother and father, I knew that Guy had made mistakes but because he was my father I forgave him for that. The mistakes he made had been unforgivable but still I called him Father. Just then I decided that I was going to help the poor, become the "night watch man."

"None of this is your mothers fault, so don't tell Guy, if he finds out then your mother will be dead and you also, the only reason Guy loves you is because he thinks that you are his child."


	3. Chapter 3

Hope you enjoy :D

XXXXXXXXXx

Kyle POV

Gisbourns men had caught me 2 days ago just outside of the Manor, I would come here often to see her. Annabelle, she was Gisbours daughter but she was everything that I ever wanted. But nothing could ever happen the second I got caught I was taken right to the castle and almost instantly told I would be put to death within days.

Robin would come and save me, my father Will had been good friends with him since he was a baby. And my mother djack had save his life on more than one occasion. I knew that Robin would do everything in his power to come and save me. So tonight I would spend it in the dungeon waiting to be taken to my death or home.

It had been a restless night I hadn't eaten since the day before and my stomach rumbled to a point where it was close to agonising pain, the fact I was sleeping on the floor didn't help that.

The morning came and I was still in that hell hole and I was beginning to lose all hope of surviving. I was being dragged across the courtyard towards the awaiting scaffolding thinking about how in my seventeen years of life I hadn't done anything that extraordinary, nothing that would make my name go down in history like Robins name.

The sun was bright in the sky and there she was. Gisbourns daughter dancing around the courtyard holding a dress to her, at least if I died then I would have seen her before I died. I was about to let the guards take me without fighting to the scaffolding when I heard her from across the courtyard

"STOP! Please father don't kill him" after that I felt like my world had lightened up, she knew I existed. She had stopped her father from killing me. I was so deep in thought I didn't hear the rest of the conversation but while being dragged back to the dungeon, she almost ran back into the castle. She had given me more time, she had basically saved my life all I wanted to do now was to escape, find her and tell her ... you know what I don't know what I'd say.

The rest of the day passed like a blur mentally I kept replaying watching her dance around the courtyard, the smile on her face was one of pure happiness I had watched her before and seen how she behaved. I would never forget the first time I saw her.

Dad, Alan and I was patrolling the forest waiting for some big exchange to happen supposedly money was suppose to be going to Prince John and we had to stop him, the day was much like any other. Gisbours carriage had approached from the north path we knew Marian was going to be in the carriage so we'd have to be careful. The carriage stopped as it normally did on the last day of the month Marian would stop in the forest to pay her respects to her dead father. That's when I saw her she was not much younger than me she looked 14. But I'd only just turned into a fifteen year old. Her hair was pinned back but with a few strands of lose hair at the base of her neck. I had been watching her so long I didn't realise Dad and Alan had already ran to catch the messenger who was transporting the money.

Waking up from my daydreaming she was there stood at the door to my cell, wearing that red dress she had been spinning around the courtyard with. "My name is Annabelle, I wanted to check that you were alright?" she sounded so concerne it flooded my mind making me feel as if all of my dreams had come true she recognised me, and she cared for me. As i was about to respond she turned around to look at the guard who had braught her down asking something about a jacket. We both listend as he walked out of the dungeon. "Listen in about half hour he'll be asleep I gave him a sleeping poiton" once again all words avaded me she had done something to save me, to help me escape. One of her hands went to her hair slightly pulling at a clip that was holding part of her hair up. "Use this to unlock the door, most of the guards will be off duty there having a party so you'll be able to escape" I couldn't take this anymore she was helping me so much and all I could do was gawk like an idiot. I wanted to introduce myself but stupidly I said the first thing that came into my head.

"How will i return this to you?" mentally i was scolding myself could have said something or anything but that. Could have introduced myself, or even used the hair pin to escape then go with her.

Then she left telling me to keep the hair clip i had other ideas, i'd use this as a way talk to her again. I waited half hour then listened after a minutre or two the sound of a goblet hitting the floor signalled the start of my escape, on the way out i grabbed the rest of the bottle, even the smell of the fumes were making me feel drozy, kneeling down i stole the guards jewellery and money. Would give them to Robin or even buy something really nice for Annabelle.

"Stop being such a softie" i whispered as a smacked myself across my face to get back into the right mind set. As Annabelle said the guards were no where to be seen but that didn't mean I wasn't being careful. While walking through the long corridors i heard talking from a far room avoiding it as i sliped out of thecastle across the grounds as quickly as i possibly could.

I arrived close to the manor just as Annabelle was entering the house she looked upset and i wanted to help her. A plan quickly formed in my mind. Running to the back door walking through te servents quarters and "borrowing" some clothing it'd be the easiest way into the party. i was about to enter the main room when i got stopped by someone putting their hand of theiur shoulder automatically i lowered my head trying to make sure hte person didn't see me to my suprise Robin was there in the same cloths as myself looking torn.

"I'm Backkk!" i whispered in a childish tone to try and lighten the mood it worked robin smirked then wandered off pacing hte room. Once he had gone i was trying to get to Annabelle, but everytime she seem to have a free moment the Duke of Lanchshires son was around her he was around 25, very ugly and hair that was brighter then the sun. Everytime he was near her i wanted to save her.


	4. Chapter 4

Sooooo, No idea if anyone is even reading this but i'm still going to keep posting it.

Annabelle.

I wandered into the party still feeling shocked about finding out the news. The party was slow all i wanted was a moment to myself but the slime ball Eric never left me alone, he was the most repulsive toad i had ever seen, i knew father was hoping for there to be something between us in the future but all i really wanted to do was take one of the platters of food and smear it over his face.

"So My lady, would you be able to visit my family home in the summer?" my head was screaming "NO, not a chance i would ever see you again if i had a chance!" but being braught up by Mother to always be diplomatic so politly i smiled " I'd love to visit your family home, Mother has been persuading me to travel more."

All i wanted to do was scream, i couldn't stand being treaded like a status symbol men would come up to talk to me just so they can be seen talking to me, "Miss I think you dropped something" i looked over and he was holding out one of my hair clips, reaching up to my hair their was already one there, spinning round it was him, i smiled sweetly then took his hand in mine and went out of the closest door trying to not draw attention to ourselves.

We were on the far side of the house no one would hear anything, and no one would be walking around this side of the house at this time. "you got out?" i asked then feeling embarresed ofcourse he'd escaped, hardly like im having a out of body experience. I was still holding his hand and it felt nice, like we belonged together.

"Yes, thanks to you, and here its yours" he handed me back the bottle of wine I'd had used toget the guard to sleep.

"Mores gone then i expected? You drank some?" as i put the bottle behind one of the trees close to the house, mentally noting to take it back into my room later, could come in handy. That was when I finally let go of his hand after dragging him outside

"Yea, that guy who was talking to you, i put some in his drink," he smiled, i stared back at him for what must be a few minutes. "Oh I'm sorry i didn't introduce myself earlier I'm Kyle" he extended his hand to me.

"Annabelle," I was just about to shake his hand when i heard Father shouting me from the front of the house "I've got to go. Thank you" with that i left running back into the house father was stood at the door eyeing me, finally asking if i was ok or not. " I'm fine I just needed some time to breath, i'll be back in a second" turning around to see if Kyle was there but he'd already gone. After that the night passed quickly the sleeping potion that the Duke had been given kicked in a few minutes after i got back into the main hall. I smiled and stole his purse while no one was looking exchanging the money in there for rocks, sliding the money into the pocket on the dress.

"Father?" he had entered the main room only moments after the Duke had fallen asleep. He looked angry " Father, whats wrong?" slightly smiling back he told me not to worry and to head up to my chamber. The idea of becoming the might watchman was running through my head. I was walking over all the floor trying to find a loose floor board so I could hide my stuff their when my mother entered my chambers, it was the first time i had seen her since i left her in the woods.

"Annabelle, you know it wasn't my choice, when i got pregnant with you i needed you to be safe i married guy so he would think that your his. If you want you can tell him, and watch me get put to death, and the same would happen to you, or even worse he'd force you to marry the Duke of Lancashire." She sat down on one of the chairs in my room patting hte spot next to her for me to sit down. " I love you, and i felt so bad about lieing to you for these 16 years but from now on i will be honest with you any question you ask"

I was pacing the room still, while Mother was talking finally stopping after about a minute. " I want to help people, i want to be the 'night watchman' i want you to cover for me."

"of course, but not yet, i want to keep my reputation, so before you become the night watchman i will train you and anything that i can't teach you then i will find someone else to help."

"Your reputation? You were the night watchman! Father said he stabbed the nightwatch man leading to his death" i asked slightly shocked still.

Mother pulled up the side of her shirt under neath was a mutilating scar along most the length of her hip bone. " when i got stabbed i found it was too dangerous, i decided that your safety was worth more then having me rott in the ground." With that i went to sleep, i didn't know what tomorrow would bring but things weren't going to be the same.


	5. Chapter 5

This is Kinda funny? I know once again no one is reading it?

Chapter 2

Kyle

Everything in the forest was brightest shade of green the sun was shinning through the trees leaving shapes dancing across the forest floor. Suddenly a pine cone was launched at my head.

"Ouch!, why did you do that Alan?" throwing the pine cone back missing his head completly " you know what i don't care, i'm off"

I walked through the forest towards the mannor i hoped to see Annabelle before the end of the day out conversation got cut short last night and I wanted to appologise for running off. She was all that was going through my head when i went to her house. I climed the wall upto her room looking through the window normally at this time she would be asleep or even down stairs but never was she not there. "The Sherrif!" i jumped out of the window ignoring the pain that was emitting from my ankle. I hobbled with pace to the edge of the trees i wouldn't get in and out of the castle alone i'd need help.

"Kyle" she was there, Annabelle was stood not 5 foot away from me in her hand was a sword. She walked slowly towards me "Why'd you leave without saying goodbye?"

I took my sword from my belt holding it in front of my face. Annabelle swung her sword hitting the side of my sword, while i was distracted she stepped closer hitting the sword again, stopping right infront of my with the swords crossed "Why?" i pulled my sword from hers the metal sound ringing in bout out ears hitting her sword once before it flew out of her hand embedding itself in the dirt next to us.

"I heard Gisbourn i didn't want to spend time back in the prison" i answered picking up the sword that was in the dirt handing it back to her "your turn, What's with the sword?"

I smiled back at her as she took the sword, "i wanted to help people, and before i can help people i need to be able to protect myself, o and here you go" she got a purse out of her pocket, " i took this from the guard at the prison, and then this from the duke after your handy work last night"

Tieing the purse to my belt i picked up my own sword "and if you ever need help with" i swung the sword arond in a small circle "this, then just let me know" i started to walk into the forest

"You're not leaving so fast, i've got a million questions to ask, and right now your the only person i trust" she smiled and took my hand again.

Annabelle.

It was the morning after the party and i'd woken up early. Mother said that she would teach me sword fighting this morning as Father was at the castle for a meeting with the sherriff. It was the first time that i had ever held a sword but the skills mother was teaching me would be perfect for when i finally became the 'night watchman'.

"Step forward on your left foot then swing from the right through" I did as Mother said and hit the tree "Ok that's it for today just in case your Father comes home, also i think you're going to hurt yourself if you do too much at once" Mother smiled taking her sword into the stabled and hiding it in the far corning where no one would even think to look. I wasn't ready to go inside yet i wanted to practice a few more times. Walking closer to the house i wanted to see if i had enough skills to get into my room without being detected by any of the staff or Father finding out i had gone.

He was there as i rounded the side of the house Kyle was walking away from my room. I could even tell it was him just by the back of his head "Kyle" i shouted it took him a moment but when he turned around he looked almost relived, i walked forward so i was close enough to hit him with the sword, "Why'd you leave without saying goodbye?" it was the first thing that came into my head, but i wasn't angry or even annoyed i knew why he left i just mean i felt hurt when he didn't return at any point. When he got his sword out i swung for him, i didn't want to even try and hurt him i was just thinking of the practice.

He blocked the swing very easily as i expected but then i swung again this time our swords getting crossed brining us close together. I saw into his eyes forgetting about everything "why?" was all i managed before he pulled away quickly he swung and knocked the sword out of my hand it landed near to us in the dirt. We continued talking then i gave him the money from last night, i would have gotten rid of it myself but it would have been a while before i was up to being night watchman standard and that time the money could be put to good use. Before i knew it he was walking away and the bad thing was i felt like a part of me was gone when he was leaving. I caught up to him easily "You're not leaving so fast, i've got a million questions to ask, and right now your the only person i trust" it was true as far as i new he was the only person who had never lied to me. I grabbed his hand and walked into the woods with him.

It was still early in the morning and father would be furious if he knew i went out without a chaperone, or that i was with Kyle. We had been walking for around fifteen minuted before we stopped. I stopped walking and sat on a fallen tree. "Do you know Robin Hood?" i asked i new he would but i wanted to know his opinion.

"Of course i know him, i part of his gang. He's really nice he's an amazing person he'd be lucky to get what he wanted but we all know that wont happen." He turned away from me looking off into the tree.

"Becuase of me"

"What?"

"Robin Loves my mum, and he can't be happy because he can't be with her because she's married to Guy, and then I'm her child makes it even more impossible for Robin and my mum to be together. I get that right?" I said as Kyle turned back to me.

"You know? Last i got told you didn't even know Robin Hood was an acuall person or just a story"

"I am not stupid i thaught that becuse of Guy, but you know what i know that Robin is real, He's my Dad" i stood up and started to walk off. I was away from the tree when he finally caught up with me.

"Wait Anna, please come back. That just a little bit of a shock. Robin never told any of us" we went and sat back at the tree " so what are you going to do about it?"

" I really don't know I'm just getting use to the idea myself I only found out last night, not long before i saw you. It was a bit of a shock. Living so long thinking one thing then in reality its something totaly different, honestly I'm glad that guys not my father" getting quieter each time until at the end it was little more then a whisper.

Everything seemed so mixed up. I didn't even know who my dad was. If i don't know that then "who am I?" i didn't realies i had spoke out loud until Kyle spoke.

"I know you are a sweet, kind person who doesn't care about the concequences so long as you do whats ri..." as he was talking i got so overwhelmed with emotion that i just kissed him on the cheek as a thank you for being there. He was everything i wanted, but i couldn't have him.

"Sorry i don't know why i just did that. God I'm such a idiot" i started to blush.

"It's fine" he smiled back taking my hand and kissing the back of it. We sat on the tree for hours talking about everything and nothing. Once the air began to chill and the sky clouded we headed back to the manor. We were careful to not be seen by any of the house staff. Before we were fully out of the cover of the tree's i turned back to him. "Kyle, when can i see you again?" i didn't care that i sounded clingey but all i wanted was to stay with him. He kissed me on the cheek then turned around to walk away.

"Soon, I promise." After he left heading back into the dense forest. Smiling as i entered the front door to the manor.

Everyone was running around the house, looking for something, by the looks on some of the faces they had been looking for a while. "Annabelle! There you are where were you? We've been worried sick!" One of the house staff said. I still didn't care i was far too happy to be told off. I headed up to my chamber going sitting by window looking over the forest daydreaming about the previous hours.

The Sun had set when i heard fathers carriage pull up, i needed to talk to him. As i walked downstairs Eric the Dukes Son was stood in an embrace with my father.

"not interrupting am if father?"

"Annabelle, you remember the Eric, he's staying here for a few months until his business is complete" Mentally i was screaming abuse at my father what he was saying to me was Eric wasn't leaving until i was his wife, fan-beeping-tastic.

"It's good to see you again, i would love to continue our conversation later but right now i've got a man to see about a horse." I bowed as polite before running out into the stables all i wanted to do was to scream, take the sword and and ram it through Erics reptilian heart. "status or love?" i smiled as i sunk into the hay in the corner, of course it would always be love, i wouldn't want to live anymore with out Kyle, and i hope he feels the same way. The rest of the niht passed quietly only being taken back inside by father after falling asleep in the stables.

The Hours turned to days and the days turned to weeks, it had been almost a month since i had seen Kyle and was beginning to think that he was just a figment of my imagination, how could anyone be so perfect. All the while i had been training i was now very good with the sword, and a perfect shot at archery, there was only a few more things i needed to know before i was the night watch man.

All the while i was training i was hurting evcerytime i picked up a sword i remembered the time Kyle and i had had out "fight" it physically hurt to think about him, with him not being there.


	6. Chapter 6

:P So Thanks Hopefully i can have this finished and fully posted by the end of the week. Thanks for reading.

XxXxX Hannah XxXxX

Kyle.

It had been almost a month since Annabelle and i were talking in the wood, i really missed her but the Duke was still at her manor so i couldn't get close to her with out being seen, i was almost concidering getting caught by gibbourn just so i'd have a reason to see her. I was sat in a tree on the boarder of her home watching her as she traied she was getting very good at sword fighting i was watching her the first time she did archery, obviously she had picked up her fathers tallant by her third arrow she was hitting the bulls eye each time.

"if you want to talk to her then do it, but stop sitting in a tree watching her its creepy" Mum said she had been worried about me for the past month. She wanted me to be happy and she saw i was when i was with Annabelle but there was no way that we could be together after all im from the wrong side of the (M62) tracks, even if she is Robins daughter shes still nobility and im little more then a carpenters son. Jumping from the tree i headed back to camp with Mum, she was so sweet and kind she made me miss Annabelle more.

Before we were at the camp "I can't be with her, she's better off with the Duck"

"Its Duke dear"

"I know it's Duke, but he looks like a duck. Mum she would never love me back i can't give her anything of value." I sighed deeply kicking up the leaves at my feet, "i might as well have died on her birthday" just then i got a huge smack across my face "Ouch, child abuse that is" once again smack across the face "could be sent to the dungeon for that."

"Never talk like that again, You love her, and she loves you, if she wanted to marry the duke then it would have happened by now she doesn't want him, she wants to be with you. So just get over yourself and go talk to her" i had to hug my mum after that she was strait talking and always making sure i did what was right.

I ran through the forest trying ot get back to manor as i saw Annabelle and Duke heading into the forest i decided now was the perfect time to say hello after almost a month she deserved that much.

They were only about five minutes into the forest before she stopped. "Eric you need to go, i know why you are here and its not going to happen. Just please go back to your home."

Just then i jumped out from where i was hiding managing a quick wink in Annabelles' direction so she knew not to be afraid. "I would very much like to help you with that load, so hand over your purses and jewalry they'll be sure to make it into the right hands"

"I refuse to hand anything over to a hobo" i took my sword out and swung it close to his throte

"Let me rephrase. Give or Die? Your choice Duck" Eric still looked hessantant "you have 5 seconds or i take the girl"

With that i took Annabelle by the arm dragging her off into the woods with me once i was sure that the duke was gone we went to one of the groups old hiding spots.

"I am so sorry about that i was going to come to say Hello, but then i saw you with him and it hurt, so i snapped and i'm really sorry if you want i'll take you back now."

It felt as if it had been an hour before she responded to me but was so happy to hear her voice " no i don't want to go back just yet, and thank you for getting me away from the duke i would have done the same thing if i saw you with like a princess, but i wouldn't have left her standing."

We sat in the hiding spot for hours until we heared hores going past by the sounds of it they had a search party looking for Annabelle. "I think i best head back before they send the rest of the army out looking for me. This has been fun, but promises me something"

"anything"

"You have to come and see me tomorrow, and please don't leave me for a month again, i couldn't bare only talking to the Duke." She smiled so sweetly it made my heart feel whole for the first time since i last saw her.

"Marry Me?"

"What?" she didn't look half as shocked as i expected, looking away she answered " i wish i could but i can't , i've got to marry Eric, my father has promised him my hand in marriage, i don't get a choice all i can do is prolong the engagent"

"But you would if you could?"

"Of Course"

"Run away with me?" i replyed to her

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold your horses there i said i'd marry you but lets not get a head of selfs. All we need to do is get the Duke to go away after that, Guy should let me marry who ever i want. And I want to marry you" she smiled a devious smile making me love her even more.

After that we said our goodbyes, Annabelle heading off to the Manor was going to tell her father that she escaped from the 'Evil' captors. We planned that we would get the duke to leave so then we could be together but we both had alternative ways to get him to leave. Hopefully with both of these then should be together with in the month.

Let the games begin.

Annabelle.

Both Kyle and i had a plan and we knew we couldn't see each other for almost a week. Tonight was an annual celebration at the castle rumor was going round that Eric was going to propose during the party tonight but thats only speculation from the kitchen staff.

"Mother, help!" i shouted through the house, i had been told off numerous times for shouting instead of sending staff, but my responce would always be to shout just a little bit louder. With that mother came into the room, half way though sorting her hair our half was beautifully long and smooth the other half looked astho she had ran outside and put a birds nest on her head. "where would i hide this" i showed my mother the dagger that she use to hold when she was younger. She tool the dagger from my hand placing it on the stand ext to me, she pulled my hair so that it was off my collar, putting the dagged at the bottom, holding my hair in place.

Smiling at me she took the brush off my dressing table and brushing her own hair while we talked. "now no using that unless its an emergency. No more wepons you can have one. No sword, no bow and aarows" i grimaced at her in mok discust with a gentle bow she left the room to finish off her own outfit for the party.

"she didn't say anything about sleeping draft" i smiled putting the potion into a pouch on my dress, that would come in handy if the plan didn't follow through.

It wasn't late as we headed off for the castle as normal after a party we would be spending the night in our own chambers in the castle. Before the party i sent Rosie upto my chambers to fetch my cape that i had left on my previous nights stay.

The party started much like any other with Mother, Father , Eric and I sat on the top table watching over the rest of the proceedings we finished our meal as the band started up. The first song was one of the songs that i knew very well as expected Eric offered to dance with me, honestly this time i didn't care all i wanted to do was dance then after this then i would start the plan.

"Miss Annabelle, I just asked do you like this dance" Erics voice went through me, it was like poking needles in your eyes on second thought poking needles in your eye would be much more pleasurable.

"Yes, i love this dance, it's amazing" i said spinning around to the music, keeping in time with the beat as we talked. He was a clumsy dancer almost standing on my foot on numerous occasion only muttering a half sinsearr appologie after each attempt to squish my toes into oblivion.

The night progressed in much the same way there had been told there would be an announcement within the next half hour i decided that this would be best to put the plan into action sooner rather then later. Grabbing the cape of the back of the chair wrapping it tightly around myself then heading out of the door, it was so cold that i wished that i had another cape on just to keep me warmer.

I was outside for almost 5 minutes before i felt someones hands cover my eyes whispering "Guess Who?"

"Hmm thats a hard one i would have to say, my fiancée" i turned around in his arms "your late" i smiled trying to fake a frown but only laughing.

"And your beautiful, now that we've got the obvious out of the way how do i look." He said waving his arms in a gesture over his form. He was weaing stolen suite, but it suited him perfectly the dark colours matched his dark eyes. I smiled sweetly and hugged him closer. "You look amazing, not rember act like you own the place and they'll belive you. Did you send the letter saying that Sir Dougie of Darbishire would be staying at the castle"

After that i went back into the castle, still shivering from cold night air. As i took my seat at the top table Rosie my maid came by my said. "Annabelle, the Duke is going to propose to you tonight, just thaught that i would warn you" Rosie smiled as she tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

I remained seated for the rest of the evening even though Eric offerned to dance with me on numberous occasions each time i refused.

The fanfair sounded signalling the sound of an important arrival, "May i introduce Sir Douglas of Darbishire" i smiles as Kyle walked down the staris right towards the top table he shook hands with the sherrif and father stood infront of me.

"May i introduce Miss Annabelle, she is Sir Guy and Lady Marians Daughter." Kyle smiled as he kissed the back of my hand in a very sweet gesture that Eric noticed he cleared his throte " This is the Duke of Lancashires son, Eric" Kyle went to shake Erics hand and as the hands were about to meet he braught his hand to him mouth coughing over it before offering it back to the duke. I almost fell of the floor laughing.

Most of the night i spent with Sir Douglas under the watchful eye of my father i could tell that he had a plan in mind i was going to talk to Guy about what he was thinking about but i left it. Sir Douglas and I danced fro the rest of the evening getting attention from most of the people at the party. Eric was clearly jealouse but i didn't care.

"Excuse me" eric shouted over everone in the assembly hall " i would like to take the time to say how wonderful i think Miss Annabelle is, and i hope that she would do me the honor of ..." Father tapped him on the shoulder taking him to the side the look of disapoinment was clear on his face, almost as if he had been punched in the gut. After a few moments he composed himself half heartedly he continued " the honor of the last dance" Smiling knowing that he was going to ask my to be his wife he got stopped from doing. Feeling a little bit curious i accepted the last dance while 'sir Douglass' took his seat next to father on the upper table.

The dance was a slow waltz so perfect time to talk, "what were you going to say?" he looked down at me like i was nothing before stating it was nothing. " Obviosly, you know what dance with yourself if you won't tell me the truth" with that i walked off offering my hand to Dougie taking our places on the floor half way through keeping in time with the rest of the couples. We danced perfectly with the rest of the couples keeping hold while laughing about how best to keep up the pretence. "Guy asked me to court you, he said that i was a better match for you then Eric, he thinks i'm more fun"

The dance ended all to quickly , the sheriff and father were dismissing hte rest of the guests mother and i were sitting at the top table talking about the evening while our rooms were being prepared. "I spy with my little eye someone that isn't suppose to be here" she whispered to me.

"Yes, Mum i know he isn't suppose to be here but i couldn't marry the duke, i really couldn't so Kyle and I we came up with this plan, once Eric gives up and goes then Kyle and I can be together properly, Mother i love him and he loves me" i smiled back to her.

"just don't get caught" she kissed my head before heading over to Guy hopefully talking about Sir Douglas. Before we retired to our rooms Kyle and i took a turn around the gardens, it was his first time in the castle with out being caught, or trying to save someone so he was enjoying the freedom of this. The castle grounds were very dimly lit as we walked around. "Kyle!" a harsh voice whispered "what are you doing, and what are you wearing?" the man walked into the light but still for everyone else he would have been hidden bythe shadows.

"Dad, I told you i was going to the castle, o before i forget, Dad this is Annabelle, Annabelle this is my dad Will Scarlett." I shook hands with Kyle's dad then returned back to his side.

"Kyle your crazy she's Guy of Gisbours daughter she can't marry you, stop messing with people and come home" i looked up at Kyle and whispered slightly "you didn't tell him?"

"It's for you if you want to tell people its not my place." He wrapped his am around my waist as a took a step forward.

"I am not guy of gisbourns daughter, my father is Robin, so i can do what i wan't my mother has approved of Kyle and me. So once the Duke is gone i want for me and him to be together I love him" i smiled back trying to sound strong when inside everything was falling apart.

"Well in that case i have to give my congratulations just people don't get caught i'll be both of your deaths." Mentaly why was everyone thinking that i guess 'the course of true love never did run smooth'

With that we both headed back to our separate chambers in the castle unnawear of what was happening behind us.

Eric

I saw them they were in the gardens after dark by the looks of it they were talking to someone but i didn't see who, i recognised Sir Douglas the second i saw him but for the life of me i couldn't place him, with the time to myself i worked it out he was the out law who "kidnapped" Annabelle, and stole all my money. He would pay for this. And Annabelle to i still wanted her as my bride just so i could have her land that her name means, but before i would have been a good husband now i'm angry and i just wanted to get even.


	7. Chapter 7

Hehehe,

Smiles, almost finished now, thank you to anyone who has been reading this.

Annabelle

We woke up early in the morning going back to the Manor, Mother had sorted it with Father to let Kyle say at the manor. "I know your secret" Eric said to me as we were heading to our seperte chambers. I quickly put everything in my room before heading into Erics chamber slamming the door shut telling hte staff to leave.

"What do you mean, 'you know my secret', i have been nothing but honest so if you don't mind Good bye" i said heading for the door.

"You don't lie huh? Then why is that Outlaw staying in your home?" He smiled back but it wasn't like one of Kyle's smiles this was a crule one, one full of hate and pain. "Now you know what i am on about, so you have a choice, marry me and the outlaw gets to live or say no and i will have him taken away and killed, your choice." He said repeating Kyles words from the forest. "Before you think of running to your father he's out of town for the next two days so he can't help you."

"God you a bitch when your pissed off?" I whispered, "I am going to leave, you have until this evening to leave." I said coldly as i walked out of the door.

"You can never be with him he's an outlaw, and your nobility, it will never work" the door slammed "i'll make sure of it"

I stormed back into my room, i was beyond furious, i don't know who he thinks he is to talk to me like that. Kyle had gone off into the forest to see his family, quickly i changed into my fighting gear, putting my sword in its holdster and the dagger in my hair, i could still pass of as lady like as most of the weopnary was being hidden by clothing or hair.

I walked out to the front of the house where Eric was, "i'll make you a deal who ever wins in a sword fight gets to choose, if i win you leave Nottingham and never come back, you win i'll marry you and its your choice what you do about Kyle"

" I Refuse to fight a Woman, its not fair on you"

"So now you decide to show some decency, i can take care of myself, hand me that sword." He did as i asked and drew his own sword, i had been praciting for over a while now so i had gotten pretty good at fighting. I didn't underestimate Eric he would have probably been braught up sword fighting, but i didn't care he had that advantage. But who can win against some one who is willing to die forthe cuase.

I swung my sword the hardest i could it took Eric off guard as it took him almost hitting the floor. Each of us thaught with all we had, i swung so close it cut his jacket, i swung again Eric tripped falling backwards onto the floor, i held the sword over his chest "Leave now, and never say anything to anyone." He got up off the floor wipeing away the dirt from his pants, before heading off into the forest. He was gone that's all I cared about. I could now be with Kyle, and no one could stop us.

Eric

That woman beet me in a sword fight, she cheated there was no way i was going to loose her. She might hate me now but in time she will love me, who wouldn't love me i am after all one of the richest men in Britain . All i had to do was get that outlaw out of the picture then she'll love me and only me. Walking through the forst i had an idea, with the rip in my jacket that Annabelle had already done i fell to the floor making sure to look as if i had been attacked ripping my cloths more. After i looked as if i had been attacked to an acceptable standard i left for the castle i know the sherrif would be out raged if Annabelle was to marry an out law.

"Good Sherrif help i've been attacked by those missrable Outlaws i want to see them hang!" i shouted as i walked throughthe castle gates. The sherrif i found was quite fond of me so took me into the castle with all haste getting me cleaned up from the assault. "I wish to marry Annabelle, i don't think Sir Douglass is right for her, i want you to arrange it for me, My father would be very appreciative if his first born son was to marry who he desired and would probably give you a reward. "

"reward you say? Well i agree a union between the two of you would be perfect. Don't worry Duke, i will talk with Annabelle about it, and the ceremony will be at the local church" The sheriff smiled imagning the money he could get from the union. "guard send my carriage to the Manor tell Miss Annabelle to come to the castle on urgent business, and if she refused then bring her by force."

Annabelle

I was up in my chambers after beating Eric, i had a small cut on my arm but nothing that a bandage wouldn't cover, within an hour a carriage was arriving at the front of the manor suspecting that it could be Guy home early i ran to the front window. It was the sheriff's carriage.

"Miss Annabelle the sheriff requests your presence at the castle" said the guard at the front.

"O, Tell the Sheriff thank you for the offer but i am currently busy, but i will go to see him tomorrow." I turned back to the house then the goones grabbed me throwing me into the carriage, i was screaming at the pain of being thrown, if guy was here i would have "cryed" and had all of them exercuted for hurting me, once i realised trying to escape would be pointless i quietned down, making sure that i still had everything on me that i needed, still had the sword, dagger and sleeping draft so if I needed to escape then i would be able too. It wasn't long till we got to the Castle. When we just entering though the gates i started "crying" i wanted to see one of them hang.

When the carriage came to a stop n the sheriff was there " Your Goones hurt my bottom, i want to see them hang, or at least pelted with rotten fruite" i pouted rubbing my bottom for emphasis, making sure to hide everything that was still on my person.

We walked through the castle into the main meeting room, my mind wanders to why the sheriff may have called me here. Once we are in the meeting room the sheriff closes the doors. " I want you to marry Eric"

" I am sorry to inform you Sheriff but Eric left for Lancashire about 2 hours ago."

"no he got ambushed in the forest, said he ended up in a sword fight with one of them, after they beet him they took all of his money, he said he wants to marry you, and while your father is out of town i thinkg that would be best for you so, your getting married"

"No i am not going to marry him, i can't Sheriff please don't make me." I cried i would have done anything to get out of this even jump from the window.

The sheriff walked to the other side of the room and poured himself a drink before returning. "Eric will make you a fine husband, his wealth is to rivel that of anyone else."

"I don't care about wealth i don't love him!" i screamed i was beyond caring what people thaught of me, "please you have been like a grandfather to me, don't make me marry him"

He handed me a glass he didn't look as if he had even listend to what i had said " You'll be going ot hte church in half hour, there you will be married, i will hear nothing more about it." With that he left the room, and a broken hearted me crying into the glass i had been given.


	8. Chapter 8

Sooo nearly at the end now! and i hope anyone who has been reading. also please let me know if I bored you to death? well you wont be able to comment if your dead but you get what i mean :P

Kyle

I had just been to visit my parents in the woods let them know what was happening and how long i'd been expected to be gone. I heard Annabelle scream so i ran as fast as i could until i saw the carriage, jumping on the back i followed it all the way back to the castle making sure to get off before we got to the gates, walked around the back gate and got in that way, i needed to check on Annabelle. I climbed through the castle to hear the sheriff that Annabelle was to marry Eric with in the day. i needed to help her. I climed into the castle walking along the walkway till i got to her permanent chambers im sure she'd have something in here that could help.

I ran across the room and found her bow and arrow set hidden in the rafters, grabbing an apple on the way out, I needed to find the sheriff or the duke. I walked around for almost 5 minutes before i saw the duke he was getting into the carriage and by the looks of things he was heading off to the church. I walked around until i heard crying from one of the rooms, i broke the door open to see a broken Annabelle on the floor, she looked so defeted. I ran over to her and held her until she stopped crying. All the while i was stroking her hair in comforting motions. Once the crying stopped and she composed herself she managed to speak, only low whispers. "I've got to marry Eric, he knows who you are, and if i don't marry him then he'll have you killed." She started crying again.

"look at me, i love you, and i would rather be dead then not be with you." It was the truth all i wanted to do was comfort her. "anyway i've got a plan" i smiled leaving the room as footsteps outside the door became more prominent.

Rosie entered the room holding a vail over her hands, she looked upset too, she gathered Annabelle off the floor making sure she looked presentable. Then ushering her out of the room, truth be told i had no idea what the hell i was going to do but it was going to have to be premanet. I ran to the church following the cart making sure not to be seen.

I had a plan it would be a long shot but if it worked then it would be prefect if not it would get us all killed.

Annabelle

I was being taken to the church, rosie was in the cart with me she was somber it was as if we were going to a funeral not a wedding. I didn't even try to smile, all i wanted to do was break down crying again, Kyle said he had a plan but i doubt that nothing he could do would save me now, There's only one thing that would save me and keep both Kyle and I alive.

We arrived at the church, luckly i was still wearing my dress with the sword in it, that'd make the exiting easiyer. The doors of the church swung open as i got closer, i was trying my hardest to delay the wedding at all costs so i walked down the isle so slow even the snails lapped me. When i finally got to the alter Eric was stood there looking smug, he thaught that he'd won. As i got closer i stood on his foot with as much anger as i could manage, it was so hard to not swear at him he had lied.

"Does anyone have any objections?" the minister asked i was about to scream out "i'm being forced into this" It looked like i was doomed to marry Eric and be Dutchechess all hope was lost.

"Yes i object!" Kyle had burst through the door shouting.

"On what grounds do you object Sir Douglas" the minister replyed

"Firstly its Kyle not Douglas, second her father hasn't given concent for the union to take place"

Eric walked forward, over the top as if he was displaying his prise as he took out a peice of paper, Holding it in Kyles face. " i have her fathers consent"

"Erm no you don't, Look at this letter who's signed it?"

"Sir Guy of gisbourn"

"yes, so you havn't got her fathers consent"

Everyone in the church looked shocked and all i could do was shrug my shoulders, surprised i hadn't thaught of it before. "Guy isn't my father, you don't have concent to do this, I am out of here" i said trying to leave the church, but Eric grabbed my arm.

"no you don't unless your real father comes forward, then you still have to marry me" Eric replyed with an evil smirk i really wanted to punch him, just as the urge was building a familiar voice came from the enterance of the church.

"I refuse to let my daughter marry that man" Robin was at the door, everyone in the church once again took in a shocked breath, really this was better then soap opra. With that i took off out of the church, followed by everyone in the building including my mother.

"I will marry her" Eric screamed as he swung his sword for Kyle. As the fighting broke out i got my sword and helped fighting the guards, Robin and mother also helped but we were servealy out numbered. But who cares nothing is impossible with a new lease of life i started fighting again all the while Kyle and Eric were fighting between each other.

Kyle

The second i left i ran as fast as i could to get Robin he was the only person i knew who could stop the wedding as the father of the bride if he haddn't given consent then the wedding couldn't go ahead. Everything after that was a blur till now i was fighting Duck with everthing i had, making sure he didn't win, i could see Robin fighting out the corner of my eye as more guards came to fight us, as i started to loose all hope the rest of Robins gang came to join in the fight, Mum was at the front sword already drawn hacking down anything that got in her way. Dad wasn't that far behind making sure to watch mum's back. The rest all were there helping in the fight.

I took the appel i had out of my back pocket and threw it at the duke he dropped is sword to cather the frutie, once he'd dropped the fruite i grabbed him tieing him to a tree. I went to help Annabelle remembering that i still had her bow n arrows i gave them too her she shot everyone in site even the apple that was in Erics hands. It was over the guards had been plowed down. Annabelle was clearly tired from the fighting or maybe the emotional rollercoaster of the day. before i knew what had happened Eric was stood behind Annabelle with a dagger pressed to her neck.

" now everyone leave or i'll kill her!" he screamed like a man gone wild.

Annabelle.

I had just helped fighting off the guard and it had taken a lot out of me, i would havbeen fine but the emotions of the day had drained me, i was about to fall to the floor when i felt someone stand behind me.

"Now everyone leave or i'll kill her!" Eric screamed down my ear all i wanted now was to scream this man had caused me mental pain, and physical boarodm for months now. With all i had left i grabbed the dagger from my hair plunging it behinf me into his neck, with the shock his hands moved and he stabbed me in the stomach, form the forch i fell to the ground everything around me going black. But i didn't care i was happy the Duke was dead, i could marry Kyle, if i ever woke up.

I felt like i was floating through water everything seemed surreal the sounds were distorted, and an annoying whining noise somewhere i couldn't work out, there was a light just out of reach. I had no idea how long i had been in this state but it felt like i was fighting against the tide each time i got closer to the light i would be pushed back to the start. " I can do this" i thaught as i pushed against hte numbess that was over powering me, the thaught that kept me going was Kyle. Even though the numbness was overpowering.

hahaha got one more chapter left so thats not the end. Smiles

Thank you Hannah


	9. Chapter 9

So here is the end, i hope anyone who read it enjoyed reading it half as much as i enjoyed getting this idea out of my head after 3 years,

Thinking about writing another Fanfic, but right now I'm going to focus on my new The Vampire diaries & twilight crossover. so that should hopefully be finished before the end of Xmas, but once again Thank you for reading.

Kyle

I watched helplessly as Annabelle Stabbed the Duke killing him almost instantly, but he had stabbed her she had fallen to the ground, in the time it took me to run to her my life went past my eyes and my life wouldn't mean anything without her in it. My mother was by her side as well putting pressure on the wound.

"This is bad, we need to get her into the forest quickly before any more guards are sent" Robin and I carried her into the forest to the same cave where they had treated Marian years before. Mum did all she could to repair the internal damage but the dagger went deep inside her stomach. After that all we could do was wait, make sure she was still getting enough nutrients. It had been 3 days when dad came in and told me to leave saying that if she wasn't awake by now then she would most probably die. I didn't listen to him instead i waited there by the bed side holding her hand waiting for her to wake up.

Annabelle

I had been fighting against the numbess for as long as i could remember when finally the light a head of me went out, leaving my in total darkness, slowly i tryed to open my eyes but each eye felt as if i had lead weights on them. I felt a my hand. I tryed opening my eyes again slower this time then i saw him Kyle was say ad the side of the rock i was lying on by the looks of him he had beenthere for a while he was asleep probably from waiting for me to wake up.

"Kyle" i whispered, he didn't move at all, "Kyle" i said a little bit louder, i grabbed a peice of food of the plate next to me and threw it at his head "Kyle" this time he reacted in a half sleep like state he mumbled

"Waiting for Annabelle to wake up" it was so sweet he had waited god's knows how long for me to wake up, "so how's that going to you" i responded this time he woke up fully.

"Annabelle, your awake" he said crushing me into a hug, kissing my cheek as he did so, everyone else came running into the cave as they heard him scream my name. My mother looked reaved she was holding Robins hand, everyone else looked a mixture of concern and pride. " I love you" Kyle said as he let go of me.

"Love you too" i stated as i went back to sleep.

It was almost a whole week later when i was finally out of bed, but to my suprise everyone was exstatic. From what i head Guy of Gisbourn had gone travaling abroad for years so he told my mother that she was legally incharge of the estate. So mother and robin were now free to be together. Kyle was happy i was alive and i was exstatic that i didn't have to marry Eric.

Kyle.

Annabelle had been getting better day by day now, i took her into the forest where we spent hours talking by the tree. Knelt down on one knee.

"Marry Me?"

"nothing stopping me" she said as we kissed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Ty Hann.


End file.
